


Not the Way It Was Supposed to Go

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Angry Dean, Castiel did not know about Dean, Dean is dating Michael, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, I promise, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Michael ends up alone, Michael is a cheating asshole, Michael is cheating with Castiel, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a date for his anniversary with his boyfriend Michael.  It's their one year and he's been looking forward to it for a while, except Michael's been acting really weird lately.  He keeps calling off dates and making up excuses.  When he calls off their anniversary dinner and a movie he's hurt, but when he sees a couple of the guys Michael said he'd be working late with going into a bar across from his shop, he gets suspicious and calls his boyfriend's office.  Michael had left at four.  Angry and hurt, Dean decides he's going to go see the movie without him, and boy is he in for a surprise when he gets to the theater...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> This is really just going to be about two chapters long, but I'm putting this part up now because I have things I'm doing this evening, so I don't have time to write the entire thing at the moment. I do hope you all enjoy it though. And don't worry, if you know me, you know full well this is Destiel. ;)
> 
> I did change a couple of things. For one, I turned it into two guys (duh). For two, I made it romantic whereas it was not previously. And for three, I changed the movie from Insidious 3 to Captain America. So yeah, I took a few liberties. I just hope it's worth it!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1466201913.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

**Dean~**

“I am pretty sure he’s cheating on me.” Dean was pacing his living room, the anger he’d been feeling ever since he’d gotten his boyfriend’s text a half hour ago just magnifying the more he thought about it.

“You don’t know for sure.” Charlie’s argument was weak. Even she didn’t trust Michael.

“No, maybe not, but he was supposed to take me to go see Captain America tonight, for our one year anniversary, and suddenly he has to work late? I called his office. He left at four.” Dean clenched his hands over and over again. This wasn’t the first time Michael had cut out on him like this. He hadn’t thought much of it the first couple of times. Stuff came up, things happened. He’d had to cancel a date or two due to work, and once when his brother was in a minor car accident so he could go make sure Sam was alright. But Michael had been doing it with increasing frequency lately, and this was the first time Dean had thought to check up on him. He wasn’t normally the jealous type, but when he’d come out of the shop and seen two guys from Michael’s office heading into the bar across the street, it had raised some questions, especially since those same guys were ones Michael had said were working late with him. So he’d called the office. Michael had been gone for an hour at that point. 

“So dump him.” Charlie said. “If he’s going to screw with you like this, you don’t need to take it anymore. Kick him to the curb. You’ve never been one to just sit back and let people walk all over you, so why start now?”

Dean sighed heavily as he sat down on the other end of the couch. “We’ve been having some problems lately. I love him but damn it, he makes it hard to do! He’s really been testing my patience and my trust lately. Now I have to sit at home alone on our stupid anniversary. This sucks.”

“Who says you have to? Go see it without him. I’d go with you except I have to meet Dorothy in twenty minutes. I just stopped by because your text earlier scared me and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” She reached over to touch her friend’s arm. “Seriously, Dean. You are a wonderful guy and anyone would be lucky to have you. He’s just a moron if he thinks it’s ok to cheat. So go, enjoy the movie, and give me all the details later, ok? I hear Black Panther is in it.”

His smile was weak, but she had a point. He didn’t have to let his asshole boyfriend ruin his night.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Red. I think I will go see it, and I’ll enjoy a large bucket of popcorn by myself too.”

“That’s the spirit!” She stood up and put her hands on her hips. “I expect a full report tomorrow.”

He snorted as he checked his watch. It was almost seven. He and Michael were supposed to go see the seven forty five showing. If he hurried, he could not only get there with time to spare, but he could actually get snacks and a decent seat.

“You got it. And thank you.” He stood up and pulled her into a hug that she happily returned.

“Love you, call me.” She blew him a kiss as she headed for the door.

“Love you too. Drive safe and tell Dori I said hi.”

With that she was gone and he was alone again. He looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing the ones from work. A quick shower was in order, so he went to do that. He was on a mission now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cas~**

“I’ve been dying to see this movie since the last one came out. Michael usually works nights on Fridays but he took off tonight so he could take me. It’s our one month anniversary.” Cas was sifting through the shirts hanging in his closet, looking for something suitable to wear as he talked to his friend Balthazar on the phone.

“Dress sexy, love. Drive him nuts!” Balthazar teased. Cas laughed as he decided on a gray tee shirt. It was one of his tighter ones and would hug his chest and arms. He knew how Michael was always staring hungrily at his body. He was in shape and proud of how hard he worked to stay in shape, and he didn’t mind the admiration. The things Michael said when they were alone made his skin tingle with excitement. Tonight was the night he planned to finally take his boyfriend to bed. He’d held out until now because he wasn’t just some cheap lay. He expected respect, and was love too much to ask for? He cared about Michael and maybe it wasn’t quite love yet, but there was potential. 

“I am doing my best. I chose the jeans that show off my ass, and a tee shirt that’s going to hug me in all the right places. Trust me, he’ll be drooling tonight!” Cas set the phone down and put it on speakerphone so he could keep talking as he got dressed.

“So, besides the movie, what else are you doing tonight?” Balthazar asked.

“Well, it’s almost six and we’re supposed to go to dinner first. Nothing too fancy, and from there we’re heading to the movie. After that…” Cas smiled, letting the sentence drop off. He knew his friend would get what he was saying. Balthazar burst out laughing.

“Cassie, you little tease, you!”

Cas grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Only within reason, and he’s getting what he’s been after, so not really teasing so much as building up to what I hope is a night of mind blowing sex.”

“I want details. Tell me everything when I call you tomorrow. I have to go. This time difference is a bitch. I have a report that needs to be at work in four hours and I haven’t even been to bed yet. I’ll call you though. Have fun!”

“Talk to you tomorrow.” Cas ended the call and walked to the bathroom. A quick shave and some gel to attempt to tame his naturally messy locks was good. He splashed on a dab of cologne and went back to put his socks and shoes on. He had ten minute before Michael came to pick him up. Yeah, tonight was going to be something epic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second half. I hope you like it...

**Face to Face~**

Dean had driven by the restaurant Michael had promised to take him to tonight and glared at it. Bastard. Hungry, he stopped at an Arby’s and got a roast beef sandwich and an orange shake. He loved those stupid things because they reminded him of the push pops his mom used to give him and his brother when they were kids. After his quick meal he drove straight to the theater. Parking was tight, the place was packed, but he found a good spot. As he started across the parking lot he twirled his key around his finger and whistled to himself. He was almost to the first row when he spotted a familiar car. No...it couldn’t be…

“Son of a bitch…” He doubled checked the plates and yep, that was Michael’s car. Oh, now he was pissed!

Dean shoved his keys in his pocket and practically stomped across the street to the theater. The lobby was filled with people but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to find his _boyfriend_ and chew the bastard a new one. It was chaotic though, too many people milling about and it was just making him angrier. If he didn’t find the son of a bitch he was sure as hell going to back outside and sit on Michael’s car until he came out. He had to come out sometime. A laugh rang out across the lobby, deep and rich, and it drew his attention. A man with dark hair holding a bucket of popcorn and a drink was laughing. Dean had a moment to think about how attractive the man was until he saw who had an arm around his waist. 

Michael.

“Son of a _bitch_!” He hissed as he tried his best to maneuver through the crowd without shoving anyone aside. As angry as he was, this was not their fault and it wouldn’t be fair to take his anger out on them. About two seconds before he reached the laughing, smiling pair, Michael looked up. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

“Fuck!” 

“Yeah, you could say that! You son of a bitch!” Dean snapped.

“Baby, wait, you don’t-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, _baby_?!” Cas cried. He looked between Dean and Michael for a moment. “Who is this, Michael?”

“I’m his boyfriend. Scratch that, I _was_ his boyfriend, until he stood me up to take you out.” Dean’s fists were clenched at his sides as he struggled not to pummel Michael’s face. It infuriated him how the only expression Michael was showing was one of regret at having gotten caught. There was no remorse at all, and no guilt. Bastard.

“How long.” Cas ground out the words. He swallowed hard as he tried not to cry. His blue eyes fell on Michael in an icy glare that made the other man cringe back further.

“A year yesterday. Tonight he was supposed to take _me_ out to see this movie. And to dinner. Instead he took you.” Dean’s eyes burned with tears but he refused to let a single one spill for this asshat.

“Wow. I’m sorry-” Cas looked again at Dean. He felt bad enough about his own heart getting broken but this poor guy…

“Dean. My name’s Dean. How long has he been been fucking you?” Dean turned to look at him and Cas was momentarily taken aback by the fury in Dean’s eyes, but the pain there was even worse to witness.

“I’m not sleeping with him. At least, I wasn’t yet. Now it’s never going to happen. I’ve only known him a month. He came in and took one of my classes.” Cas replied softly. Dean sniffled and wiped at his eyes before looking at Michael again.

“We’re done. I’ll pack up the shit you left at my place and drop it at your mother’s but if you so much as even _think_ of calling me or coming by my place, I’ll knock your teeth down your throat, do you understand? Give me my spare key. _Now_!”

Michael flinched and reached into his pocket to grab his keys. He pulled one off and handed it over. Dean snatched it from him, not caring that he hurt Michael in the process. 

“You need to leave. Now!” Dean growled. Michael didn’t even glance in Cas’ direction before he turned and ran. Slowly they both became aware of the silence around them and turning to look, they saw pretty much everyone in the lobby watching them.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea you even existed.” Cas apologized. Dean eyed him for a moment before sniffling and wiping at his eyes again.

“That was a year of my life, down the drain. Why the fuck wasn’t I enough?” The question wasn’t really directed at Cas, it was more for his own self pity, but Cas responded anyway.

“Because for some people, even having the perfect man isn’t enough. I’m so sorry, Dean.” Cas sighed. “Shit, he was my ride.”

Dean turned to look at him again. “What’s your name? And what class did he take? He only takes yoga and a spin class.”

“My name is Castiel, but everyone calls me Cas. I was his yoga instructor. Key word being _was_. I don’t want him in my class again. Jenny can take him in hers.” Cas was disgusted. And now he was alone. Again. 

Dean scrubbed his hands down his face. What a miserable end to his night. Now he would go home alone, and spend who knew how long alone, because the last thing he wanted was another prick like Michael coming into his life. 

“I’m sorry he fucked you over too. I don’t blame you.” He said as he turned to leave.

“Dean?”

He turned around at the sound of his name. It was no wonder Michael had been interested in Cas. The man was drop dead gorgeous. It made him feel even more inadequate. 

“Yeah?”

“I have the tickets. Would you like to see the movie with me? It’s a shame to waste Michael’s money.” Cas said. Dean almost wanted to laugh. One last rub in the jerk’s face.

“You...want to go with me?” 

“I feel like, while we both got the short end of the stick, you got a much worse deal. I feel horrible about all of this and I really, _really_ want to see this movie. But not alone. Action movies aren’t as fun when you’re alone.” Cas hoped Dean would say yes. It was probably wrong to think it after what had just happened, but as attractive as Michael had been, he had nothing on Dean. Dean was absolutely _gorgeous_. Watching the movie with someone as handsome as Dean by his side would maybe make it hurt a little less. A soft, tentative smile formed on Dean’s lips.

“I _have_ been dying to see this one.” Dean turned back to face him, his expression thoughtful for a moment. “I need something to drink.”

“I’ll share the popcorn. I can’t possibly eat this whole thing by myself.” Cas fell in step with Dean as he got in line. Since technically the trailers had already started, the line was down to nothing.

“I could.” Dean laughed. “I was going to treat myself tonight since he stood me up, but then I spotted his car in the parking lot...” His laughter faded away and he was left with a hollow aching in his chest.

“Well, I hope I’m decent company.” Cas’ smile was so sweet and gentle that helped to dull that ache just a little bit. Dean couldn’t help but smile back. He hurt, but who knew, maybe he and Cas could be friends?

“You like action movies?” Dean asked once he had his drink in hand. They walked to the ticket taker and Cas handed over the tickets.

“I love them, but I don’t get to see them nearly as often as I would like. I like horror movies too, but no one wants to watch those with me.” Cas replied. They were pointed towards the right theater and continued on.

“I love horror movies. I have a huge collection.” Dean said. They stepped into the darkened theater and scanned the room for two seats together. Cas pointed out two seats about six rows up. They climbed the stairs and Dean motioned for Cas to take the first seat. Once they were seated Cas shook the bucket of popcorn, indicating that Dean should take some, so he did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The movie turned out to be phenomenal and for two hours at least they were both able to forget that they had been burned. When it ended they sat together, discussing what they had liked best until the theater had emptied, then headed out too. Dean stopped to toss out the empty popcorn bucket and soda cups and when he turned back to look at Cas, he saw the man with his phone out. 

“I need to call for a Uber.” Cas explained. “Asshole was my ride here.”

“No you don’t, I’ll give you a ride.” Dean said, perhaps a bit too quickly. He just...wasn’t quite ready to say goodnight to Cas. 

“You don’t mind?” Cas asked as he lowered the phone.

“Nah, not at all. Maybe, I dunno if you’re interested, you wanna grab a drink before I drop you off?” 

Cas smiled and nodded. “Yes, and I’ll pay.”

Dean smiled back. “Sounds good. Come on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dean~**

“Wait, wait, wait, back up a sec. You caught him there with the other guy?” Charlie cried.

“Yes I did. I wanted to pound the bastard into the ground. I heard Sammy in my head though, telling me to be mature about it, and keep my temper under control. So I did. I chewed him out good though.”

“And then what?” 

“And then I demanded the key back to my house. After that he ran like the little bitch he is.” He replied.

“Wow. So what, you went home? What was the other guy like? Did he know about you at all?”

“No, he had no idea I existed. He thought Michael worked nights on Fridays, which was the night he usually came to stay with me. We had a nice, long talk over a couple of drinks after the movie.” Dean said.

“Wait, you went on a date...with Michael’s date?” Charlie laughed. “Dude!”

“No, it wasn’t like that. Cas happened to be holding the tickets and we both still really wanted to see the movie, so we did it on Michael’s dime. For the record, the movie is fantastic. Michael had left him high and dry, so I offered to drive him home but shit, I _really_ needed a drink. He was game so we went to Mulligan’s where we sat and talked about Michael for a bit, but then we started talking about other stuff and well, Cas is just really nice. I can see why Michael was so attracted to him, but shit, you don’t go _after_ someone else if you’re already in a happy relationship. Cas said that some people, they’re just not happy with what they have. I think he’s right.”

“He sounds really nice. Is he cute?” She was teasing but he felt compelled to answer honestly.

“He’s fucking _gorgeous_ , and the nicest guy I’ve ever met. Seriously. You’d love him.”

She snickered softly. “While I am sorry you got hurt, I’m glad that’s over and he can’t hurt you anymore. Is Cas going to keep seeing him?”

“Hell no. He was angry enough after a few drinks for the both of us.” There was a huge clunk on Dean’s end of the line and for a moment Charlie had to pull the phone away from her ear.

“What are you doing?”

“Boxing up Michael’s crap so I can drop it off at his mother’s.” He grunted and she was perplexed as to what he could possibly be doing.

“I thought he just left some clothes and his guitar and stuff?”

“Oh, he did. A few other things too. I cut up all of his shirts, including the Armani, and I used my saw to cut the stratocaster into tiny pieces. And I drilled holes into the shoes he left here. I also wrote his mother a lovely letter. She was hoping I’d propose to her son.” He grunted again and this time she heard something ripping.

“What was that?” She asked.

“His Hugo Boss suit from when we went to see the Phantom of the Opera.” He replied. “Ok, done. It’s all stuffed into two boxes that I spread some of Shelby’s used litter in first.”

“Uh, who’s Shelby? Isn’t that the neighbor’s cat?”

“Yep.” 

She could hear him moving things around on his end.

“I gotta go drop this stuff off, then I’m meeting Cas for lunch. You still coming over tomorrow?” He asked.

“Wait, you’re meeting Cas? Is it a date?” She wasn’t used to Dean moving so quickly.

“No, it’s not like that. I mean, maybe down the line, but not for a while. I’m still hurting, Red. He knows that. He’s hurting too, in a bit of a different way. We’re just friends.” 

“But maybe more later?” She wondered.

“Let’s just say I wouldn’t be opposed to there being a later.” He conceded.

Charlie chuckled. “Alright, I can accept that. And yes, movie marathon Sunday is on. See you then.”

“See you.” He replied and disconnected the call. Now he just had to go drop this stuff off and have a little talk with Martha Conway if she was home. If not, she was getting that letter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cas~**

It had been one hell of a night, that was for sure. After the shock of finding out he was the ‘other man’, he had actually found Dean to be very nice and quite easy to talk to. It had been hard not to stare later on when they had gone for drinks. Dean had been so sweet and easy to talk to that it just confirmed his belief that Michael was the type of person that didn’t know how to be faithful. He was pretty sure that he was probably not the first person that Michael had cheated on Dean with, and that made him feel terrible on Dean’s behalf. Someone as beautiful and sweet as Dean didn’t deserve a jerk like Michael. As he finished the last of his breakfast dishes he moved on to cleaning the guinea pig cage. He was meeting Dean at one for lunch. Was it wrong that he found the man attractive? He didn’t think so. But he wasn’t ready to jump into a new relationship, and Dean most definitely was not. For the moment just being the man’s friend would be nice. Maybe together they could help one another to heal. Just as he was finishing up the last of his rodent chores, there came a knock at his door. He walked to the door and opened it, expecting his brother, or maybe even his sister. The last person he expected to see was Michael.

“Nope, you need to leave. Now.” He started to close the door but Michael blocked him.

“Please, just give me a minute!” Michael pleaded. Cas glared at him. After what he had done, he didn’t deserve any time at all, but he was curious. Was the man going to lie again or was he going to come clean?

“You have forty five seconds, and I am not letting you in. Start talking.”

“I’m sorry, Cas. I was wrong to do what I did, but me and Dean, we weren’t working anymore, and we haven’t for a while. We want different things out of life. He’s just a mechanic, always under a car getting dirty, and he never made time for me when I needed him. Trying to get ready for a date was ridiculous. He could never get all the grease out from under his nails. I tried to get him to look for different work, to want to better himself, but he _likes_ what he does. You’re different, classier. I was going to break things off with Dean, seriously. I didn’t love him anymore. But I do care a great deal about you, and I’d like a chance to make it up to you. Please.” Michael was standing on his doorstep, begging, hands folded in front of him almost in prayer. If he hadn’t just spent the night before with Dean, talking and getting to know the man, he may have considered it, but now he knew better. He was furious that this man would think so poorly of Dean.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that? The answer to your pathetic questions is no, I will absolutely _not_ give you another chance. Where do you get off thinking you can belittle someone like that? Even behind their back? I’m classy compared to Dean? Seriously? I’ll have you know that after your little stunt yesterday I went to that movie. _With Dean_ , and we enjoyed it. And when it was over, we went out for drinks, and we had a nice, long talk about you. As a matter of fact, I’m meeting him for lunch in about twenty minutes. You see, I happen to like Dean. He’s smart, funny, kind, and not a major, two faced douche bag like you. I would like for you to lose my number, forget my name, and never, ever contact me again, because not even hell freezing over would ever make me reconsider dating you.” Cas started to close the door in Michael’s shocked face but paused to add something else. “Oh, and I’ll be telling Dean _exactly_ what you said.”

He slammed the door and locked it. Dean was right, he was a bastard. What on earth had he ever seen in him? He pulled his phone out and shot off a text to his new friend.

Cas: Hey, I’m done with my cleaning and as soon as I have changed I’ll be on my way. We still on for lunch?

Dean texted back so fast that Cas found himself wondering if he’d been waiting to hear from him. That brought a smile to his face.

Dean: Absolutely. I’m getting in my car now.

Cas: I wanted to let you know that Michael just showed up. Tried to feed me some sob story and make me forgive him. I don’t think he expected us to see the movie together last night.

Dean: What did he say? Did he mention me?

Cas: Let’s just say he showed his true colors. He insulted you and I told him to go to hell. What did either of us ever see in him?

Dean: I’ve been asking myself that a lot lately.

Cas: I will have you know that I do not share his snobby, self serving opinions. I find you quite charming and easy to talk to.

Dean: He bitched because I’m a mechanic and he’s a marketing VP.

Cas: I don’t care if he’s the king of Goddamn England. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a mechanic. Ffs, I teach yoga. I’m nothing special. He’s the one that’s going to suffer losing you though. 

Dean: I beg to differ, you’re amazing. I don’t think anyone else could have pulled me out of that funk last night. 

Cas: And now see, I think you’re pretty amazing. And for the record, you’re WAY better looking than that douche bag.

Dean: Ha ha, thanks? And is that what we’re going to call him now instead of his name?

Cas: Yes, that’s EXACTLY what we’re going to call him.

Dean: I’m down with that. And you’re gorgeous. Don’t think I could say that to your face right now, and I’m not ready for anything, but I thought that last night. Kind of felt pathetic standing next to you.

Cas: You’re nuts. I was trying hard not to stare at YOU last night. I didn’t have that problem with douche bag. And I get it. We both need time to heal. But I think we both need a friend right now too.

Dean: Yeah, so you on your way?

Cas: Just changed. I’m walking out to my car now.

Dean: Awesome. I’ll see you when you get here. Drive safe.

Cas: I’ll see you soon.

Cas stuffed his phone in his pocket and smiled to himself. Maybe meeting Michael hadn’t been so that he could end up with the guy, but so that he could meet Dean. He liked that thought. A man that worked with his hands was infinitely hotter than one that sat at a computer and made memos all day long. As he grabbed his keys and walked out of his house he actually felt happy. Sure, they both needed some time, but maybe someday Dean would be more receptive to maybe being more than just his friend. The idea put a bounce in his step. He was a patient man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have finished this! Ellen, dear, I hope this was worthy. Comments are always welcome, thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, for those that don't know, in Cas' text to Dean when he says Ffs, that means "For fuck's sake".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. Leave a comment. This was a prompt shared with me, so I ran with it. Ellen, dear, I hope I am worthy!


End file.
